Te amo y te amarre por la eternidad
by coraima isabell
Summary: Naruko es la sacerdotisa de los vampiros y tiene un deber que cumplir con los de su especie pero aun cuando sabe eso y lo que debe hacer su corazón esta roto porque al cumplir con su deber hara que deje de ver a la persona que mas ama en el mundo. SasukoxNaruko


Mire a Ino atrá vez del espejo podía ver su semblante triste esto era algo duro para ambas amamos a seres humanos y por si eso fuera poco eran mujeres como nosotras y eso estaba prohibido porque nosotras no solo somos chicas si no vampiros y ambas estábamos comprometidas a matrimonio desde nuestros nacimientos al recordar eso me pongo a pensar que mi prometido ha sabido desde el comienzo que amaba a una mujer humana y aun así no me dijo nada y eso me hace apreciar lo y quererlo más sé que no lo amo al menos no como debería.

-estas lista Naruko- me pregunto Ino.

-si estoy lista para empezar con esto- le sonreí débilmente mientras empezábamos a salir del cuarto me voltee una última vez para ver la habitación en donde me encontraba y vi mi uniforme que estaba colgado al lado del espejo ahora llevaba un kimono blanco en su totalidad para lo que esta noche iba a hacer era necesario que fuera blanco deje salir un largo suspiro y me retire de esa habitación.

-al final le mandaste una carta de despedida a Sasuko como dijiste Naruko- me pregunto mi prima y amiga de la toda la vida yo la vi y asentí con la cabeza

\- y tú le enviaste una a Sakura- ella solo asintió –Ino ¿sabías que Sakura se acostó con Sasuko en una ocasión y no solo con ella sino con Tenten y lee también?- me atreví a preguntarle a mi prima mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo.

-si lo sabía y sabes me dolió mucho enterarme de eso, ella decía que me ama y me engañaba con varias personas pero al menos sé que yo si le fui sincera cuando le dije que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas aunque sé que yo no soy la única que se sintió mal cuando se enteró de todo lo que pasaba tú también debiste sentirte fatal, saber que la persona que amas se acuesta con la chica que le gusta a tu prima y que luego consiga novio y verla con su novio todos los días tan cariñosos y no poder hacer o decir algo porque está prohibido y más para alguien como tu debe ser muy difícil Naru- me dijo ella yo solo suspiro no podía hacer nada ella tenía razón yo era la sacerdotisa de los vampiros ya de por si era mujer y… vampira para agregarle la cereza a ese plato yo era también una sacerdotisa pero como dicen uno no escoge de quien enamorarse pero bueno como dicen lo hecho está hecho y ya no hay marcha atrás es cierto que bien pude haberse lo dicho y haberlo intentado pero calle y ella ahora es feliz con su novio sonríe débilmente al recordar eso.

-ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer Ino yo la amo mucho pero tengo una obligación que cumplir sin mencionar que ella no me ama su corazón le pertenece a ese chico –apreté los puños conteniendo las ganas de llorar- desde el comienzo lo supe nunca iba a ser para mí la amo es la única persona a la que amare pero ella no me ama solo me quiere y querer y amar no son lo mismo ella escogió a ese hombre para amar y yo respeto su decisión –ya no pude aguantar más y deje que una lágrima solitaria resbalara por mi mejilla mientras sentía mucha impotencia pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer- con lo que pasara esta noche ya no la volveré a ver y ella tampoco a mi es lo mejor nunca fuimos hecha la una para la otra y ahora pongámonos a trabajar –dije débilmente mientras llegábamos a la salida del templo

-está bien- dijo ella mientras salíamos del templo y nos dirigíamos a la cascada donde todo estaba preparado para la ceremonia de hibernación.

Yo como la sacerdotisa de los vampiros era la única que podía poner en marcha la ceremonia todo los vampiros del mundo estaban esperando esta noche en los últimos 100 años muchos de los de nuestras especie habían sido asesinados por los cazadores de vampiros y el Rey Fugaku tomo la decisión de enviar a todos los vampiros a dormir por un lapso de 50 años para que los cazadores pierdan la pista pero la ceremonia solo se puede hacer la noche de luna carmesí que solo ocurre una vez cada 10 años si dejábamos pasar esta noche no tendríamos otra oportunidad hasta dentro de otros 10 años y en ese lapso de tiempo muchos de los nuestros podrían morir no podía permitir eso ya muchos de nosotros habían muerto y no quería que más murieran solo tengo esta noche para enviar a todos los vampiros a ese sueño y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad aunque al mismo tiempo hoy sería la última que vería la luna y también hoy fue el último día que la vi a ella a mi amada Sasuko la única persona a la que he amado es cierto que los vampiros vivimos por muchos años pero podemos morir si nos cortan la cabeza esa era la única forma de matarnos y yo solo soy una chiquilla con apenas 17 años el príncipe Sasuke tiene 200 años y es uno de los más jóvenes aparte de Ino que tiene 20 no hay más vampiros jóvenes al recordar a Sasuke sé que tengo que casarme con él por las tradiciones de nuestra especie pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo nada mas no como una pareja pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer ya todo ese tema lo arreglaron mis padres y los reyes, me hubiera gustado pasar aunque sea una noche con ella más lo más lejos que llegamos fue a un beso al menos sabría que la bese y solo ese recuerdo quedaría en mis memorias miro a la luna y veo su hermoso rojo carmesí este era el adiós una vez que terminara el ritual yo también caería en un sueño profundo y cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos ella ya no estaría ese solo pensamiento hace que mi corazón se oprima y quiera llorar la amo mucho pero fui tan cobarde que nunca se lo dije de cara y ahora nunca se lo diría.

-al fin llegas Naruko-san- escucho la voz de nuestro rey mientras Ino y yo nos acercamos a él, él estaba parado a la orilla del río que se forma por la cascada.

-perdón por la demora su majestad- hago una pequeña reverencia y miro al rey de los vampiros a pesar de ser quien es, él me tratada de forma muy respetuosa al ser la sacerdotisa según por lo que me contó mi padre Nagato Uzumaki, a mi madre Shion también la trataba muy respetuosamente mi madre fue la anterior sacerdotisa antes de morir en un ataque provocado por los cazadores en ese tiempo yo solo tenía 5 años desde esa edad yo me volví la sacerdotisa debido a las habilidades que había heredado de mi madre.

-lo importante es que llegas a tiempo y es necesario empezar con todo muy puntualmente recuerda que a las doce de la media noche tienes que empezar y ya son las 11:50 p.m. – me dijo el en un tono que me daba a entender que este asunto era muy serio y yo solo a sentí con la cabeza mientras miraba a la cascada justo después de la caída del agua donde comenzaba el río habían unas rocas en medio de ambos era allí donde debía estar para iniciar con el ritual.

Fin Pov Naruko.

En una casa no lejos del templo se encontraba una azabache algo inquieta todo ese día había sentido que algo andaba mal mas no sabía que era.

-mierda porque siento que algo en mi vida va a cambiar mucho después de este día- dijo la azabache antes de voltear a ver por la ventana al templo en ese momento recordó que en todo el día solo había visto a la ojiazul en la mañana por unos momentos y eso era raro normalmente las dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas aunque últimamente la había dejado un poco de lado dado que ella y su novio pasaban tiempo de calidad pero siempre encontraba tiempo para la rubia fue en ese momento que pensó que era raro la menor siempre le mandaba mensajes de buenas noches y esa noche no lo había hecho definitivamente algo andaba mal y el aire triste que desprendía el templo a lo lejos solo la inquietaba más justo en ese momento escucho el maullido de su gato sharingan el cual estaba en el sofá fue allí que lo vio un sobre al lado del gato fue extraño que no lo notara antes y se acercó para tomar el sobre cuando lo tomo vio que estaba dirigido para ella pero lo que la sorprendió más fue que la letra con la que estaba escrita su nombre era de la rubia.

-esto ya no me está gustando Naruko nunca escribe una carta- después de decir eso la azabache abrió el sobre y saco la carta para leerlo y la carta decía.

Para: Sasuko

Sé que te debe extrañar que te escriba una carta pero es la única forma que encontré para decirte lo que voy a decir, sabes Sasuko te amo mucho te he amado desde que nos conocimos en el kínder aun cuando era una niña sabía que eras especial para mí no sabes cuánto te amo, cuando fuimos creciendo me di cuenta de lo que era ahora a casi 13 años de conocernos te lo digo en esta carta que te amé, te amo y te amare por lo que me quede de vida no sabes todo el dolor que sentía cuando me decías que alguien más te gustaba, como lloraba esas noches y más aún como me dolió saber que preferías estar con cualquiera otra persona antes que conmigo sabes porque lo digo porque muchas veces me dejaste plantada en cosas que habíamos quedado juntas, muchas veces me dejabas sola solo para ir con alguien más muchas veces llore por eso y aun me duelen pero no te lo reprocho no lo haría porque solo quiero tu felicidad y sé que esa no lo soy yo, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré pero ahora con las cosas que han pasado en estos últimos días las cosas van a cambiar pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por eso esta es mi carta de despedida mi amada espero de corazón que seas feliz con ese chico que escogiste para amar y espero que él te haga feliz lo que yo nunca podré hacer y nunca he sido capaz de hacer tampoco, te deseo lo mejor en la vida mi amor perdóname si, mi amor si en algún momento te cause problemas o disgusto pero desde ahora ya no lo volveré a hacer solo quiero que sepas que te amo y te amarre hasta el día de mi muerte adiós y de nuevo te pido perdón.

De: Naruko

Después de leer eso la azabache no sabía que decir la ojiazul se estaba despidiendo de ella y no solo eso le había dicho que la amaba muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero el viento que golpeo su ventana la hizo reaccionar y vio en el reloj que eras las 12:00 de la media noche no supo porque solo salió de su casa con dirección al templo donde vivía la rubia tenía que hablar con ella.

Pov Naruko

Ya había empezado con el ritual el viendo helado de la noche lo demostraba la luna estaba en su punto exacto, los arboles de cerezo dejaron que sus pétalos vinieran a mí del color rosa cuando llegaban cerca de mí su color cambiaba a un rojo carmesí ese rojo carmesí que provenía de mi sangre el ritual de hibernación era simple tenía que usar mi sangre para que cada vampiro que existía en el planeta lo sentiría en el viento, el olor de mi sangre estaría en el viento y los mandaría a dormir ese corte me he había hecho con la katana en el pecho hacia que todo mi kimono blanco cambiara a un rojo carmesí cubierto con mi sangre, estaba empezando a ver borroso estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero tenía que terminar el ritual mira al lado izquierdo y vi que mi prometido y toda su familia empezaban a cerrar los ojos mira a mi prima y ella ya había caído dormida esto era todo con esto hecho todos los vampiros dormirían y yo también dormiría vi como el rey y su familia desaparecía eso quería decir que ya habían ido a dormir de un salto volví a la orilla del rio y me deje caer en el suelo me puse boca arriba mirando a la luna mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos la quiera ver no quería alejarme de ella nunca lo había querido pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-te amo baka Sasuko y te amarre por la eternidad- al decir eso cierro mis ojos dejando que las ultimas lagrimas salgan de mis ojos y dejo que el sueño me lleve mientras mi último pensamiento es para ella la única persona a la que amarre.


End file.
